Hidden Talent
by NothingIWontGive
Summary: Roy should have never found those lyrics. He's going to ruin my military career.


**Yep, so here is the RETYPE to Hidden Talent. Personally, I like this one better.**

**I am also stealing the public libray's Wi-Fi to type this since I'm spending the day at her house. I'm jealous of her .**

**Enjoy, and please review if you see any problems~**

* * *

"Come on, Fullmetal," Mustang pleaded, "It would be good for you. All work and no play-"

"Yeah, Yeah." I waved it away, "I'm still not going to your 'Military Karaoke'. We have to leave for Resembool in the morning anyway."

"But then I'll have two extra tickets, and all my subordinates have bought there tickets."

"Sucks for you, I guess." Like hell I'd go anywhere with that bastard colonel.

Al pulled me aside, "Brother, why don't we just go? We don't have to sing you know..."

"I know, I wasn't planning on singing if we do go."

"Then what's the big deal? We can go and hang out for awhile, then leave before it gets too late." Al said matter-of-fact.

I groaned. I didn't want to go _anywhere _with Roy Mustang. Al turned, " Ed decided we're going to go."

"Al!"

"Great!" Roy exclaimed. He handed us each a ticket. "Be there around seven. Got it Fullmetal?"

"Yeah, yeah." I grabbed my last piece for bread from my lunch tray, and walked out of the lunch room. I head the shifting of metal armor as all got up to follow me.

"Brother, why don't you want to go?" Al asked when I finally slowed down enough to let him match my pace.

I hesitated "I don't like to go anywhere with Mustang. He always tries to embarrass me, or something long those lines." I sighed, "The only time he's serious with me is when we're working. Besides, I hate singing. I think I'm tone deaf anyway." I shrugged, "I don't mind, no big loss."

"I guess. Since we have time to kill, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the library with me to research the Philosophers Stone."

I shook my head as we walked out of the command center and towards our hotel, "I'm going back to the hotel to take a nap. I know for a fact Roy's not going to let me leave there at a reasonable time."

Al sighed. "Meet me in front of the Military Offices at 6:45. Got it? I just hate to leave you alone, seeing as that one of us always ends up with getting kidnapped or something."

"I'll be fine. You be careful, okay?"

"Got it. See ya." He waved and headed down one of East City's many side streets. I waved back, then proceeded towards the hotel where my brother and I were staying. When I got back to the room, I kicked off my boats and flung my jacket onto the couch and crawled into bed. I was asleep in a few minutes.

"Brother! Brother, wake up!" I groaned and rolled over, hoping to catch a few more minutes of rest. Al sighed and started shaking me harder.

"What?" I groaned.

"We're late. I knew you'd fall asleep and forget."

"I don't want to go" I moaned.

"Come on, Roy's waiting outside." Al said. He quit shaking me and grabbed my red jacket off of the couch, where I had discarded it earlier.

"Outside?" I asked, sitting up.

Al nodded, setting my jacket on the edge of the bed. I groaned and kicked off the sheets, slipped into my elevator boots, pulled on my red jacket, and followed my brother out the door. Roy and Riza Hawkeye were waiting outside in a car.

"You look tired Fullmetal." Roy commented.

"Do not start with me. It's your fault I'm here."

"I believe it was Alphonse who decided for you."

"Yeah, but I'm still blaming you, 'cause you offered for us to come."

Roy smirked, "I'll agree with that, Fullmetal." _Something's up_, I thought to myself, _He's acting strange. Where were the 'short' comments? Was he really going to accept the fact that it was his fault?_

I followed Al into the back of the military-issued car as Roy and Riza climbed into the front seat. The drive way fairly short, only about five minutes, considering it was back at the command center. Once we got there, before the car even stopped, Roy was at my door dragging me out.

"Let me go! What's wrong with you? Put me down!" I protested, struggling against his grip. _Damn!_ I thought,_ he's got a frickin' grip like Armstrong!_ Roy had me up the steps before Al and Riza had even opened their door.

"What the-" My question was cut off by Roy's call to Riza.

"We're going in!"

I watched the doors of offices pass as the bastard colonel dragged me through the halls of the command center. When he finally put me back on my feet, we were outside the doors to the karaoke 'party'. Roy opened the door and ushered me inside, but I kept my feet planted. There was no way in hell I was going in there. If looks could kill, Roy would've been killed back when he gave me the damn tickets. I shot his another look, just to show that I really _didn't _want to be here. Roy rolled his eyes and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Keep quiet Fullmetal, there are other people in here." Like hell I'd listen.

"Put me down, you bastard!" I yelled, kicking my feet, and pounding on his back, trying to get him to let go. I heard him sigh as he went over to a table where all his subordinates were sitting. It seemed like everyone inside of the room was watching as Roy flipped me back over his shoulder and into an empty seat next go Havoc, and the colonel sat down next to me.

"Hiya, Chief." Havoc greeted. I grumbled in response and eyes the exit, longing to get out of here.

"Don't even think about it, squirt." I whipped around and glared at Roy.

"You look tired Ed." Fuery interrupted before I could start my rant. "Are you getting enough sleep?"

"I would be sleeping right now," I turned to Roy, "but someone insisted that I come."

Roy smirked and shrugged.

"Don't give me that! You're planning something, I know it."

Havoc chuckled, "So Roy, where did you leave Riza?"

"She should be coming in any moment, along with Alphonse."

"Al's here too?" Breda asked

I nodded as the door opened. In came Riza and Al. Riza took a seat on the other side of Roy, and Al sat across from me. After a few more songs, the announcer asked if there was anyone else who wanted to sing.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric would." Roy announced, standing up and pointed to me.

"What? N-no!" I sputtered, shaking my head and holding up my hands. Roy began dragging me towards the stage, but I held onto the table. He nodded towards Havoc, who stood and pried my hands off the table, then helped the colonel drag me to the stage. "Bastards! I hate you!" I kicked and squirmed. Roy shoved something into my hand, then the pair shoved me onto the stage, and I landing right in front of the microphone. I looked around, trying to find the best escape route, but Havoc blocked the opposite side if the stage that Roy was on. _Seriously?_ I thought. The music started playing, and I turned to Roy, who motioned to the piece of paper in my hand. I wrote them._ How the hell did he get a hold of this?_ But I didn't have time to think about it, or jump off the stage and strangle Mustang because my cue came. I closed my eyes, not even needing to know the words, and started to sing.

_How can I repay you, brother mine?_

_How can I expect you to forgive?_

_Clinging to the past, I shed our blood._

_And shattered your chance to live._

_Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed._

_How can I return your wasted breath?_

_What I did not know has cost you dear,_

_For there is no cure for death._

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,_

_Once you were gone we were not complete._

_Back through the years we reached for you,_

_Alas 'twas not meant to be._

_And how can I make amends?_

_For all that I took from you?_

_I led you with hopeless dreams,_

_My brother, I was a fool._

Then a really long break came in, and all I could think was: _Mustang, I swear to whatever God is out there that I __will__ murder you when I get off this stage._

_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine._

_Neither you nor I are free from blame._

_Nothing can erase the things we did,_

_For the path we took was the same._

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,_

_Once you were gone we were not complete._

_Back through the years we reached for you,_

_Alas 'twas not meant to be._

_My dreams made me blind and mute._

_I long to return to that time._

_I followed without a word,_

_My brother the fault is mine._

_So where do we go from here?_

_And how to forget and forgive?_

_What's gone is forever lost._

_Now all we can do is live._

The song ended. I heard claps and cheers. Someone even yelled, "Open your eyes, Fullmetal."

I obeyed, opening my eyes, and froze. Everyone was standing and cheering. I couldn't move. My face felt hot. The room started to spin and I realized that I was falling, but I couldn't stop. My body wouldn't cooperate. As I was about to hit the floor, two strong hands caught me.

"You alright Fullmetal?" I heard Roy's voice, but I couldn't focus on his face because the room was still spinning.

All I could manage was, "Mustang, I hate you, and I swear to God I am going to kick your sorry ass all the way to Xing once I get off this damn stage." It sounded good enough to me.

"Oh, are you now?" The bastard laughed, setting me upright, but never letting go of me. Good thing too, since I was still unsteady. He led me off the stage and back towards the table where all his subordinates congratulated me.

"You've got some talent kid." Breda commented, leaning forward. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." I muttered, no doubt my face was beet red.

"I'm glad I sent you up there then Fullmetal." Mustang smirked, resting his chin on his interlocked fingers.

"Shut up, you bastard."

The table laughed, and I looked over towards Al. I could tell he was smiling like a little kid, if he had his human body, of course.

"What?" I asked Al, the table's attention turned towards my brother for his response.

"Oh, nothing brother. But I thought you said you were tone deaf." Al teased.

After the Fullmetal Alchemist got off stage, there was an officer sitting in the back who quietly got up and left. Once he had exited the command center his skin started to crackle as he turned into his original form. Envy smirked to himself. So the Fullmetal pipsqueak could sing, huh. That could be used to his advantage someday. Envy giggled at the thought, as he began to plan a way to mortify the blond alchemist.


End file.
